Shadow Boom: Strength vs Speed
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow has a hard time learning to be strong like his girlfriend but the problem is that he's not that strong to lift heavy objects. Same for his girlfriend that has a hard time learning to run fast like Shadow. How will they find a way to learn it?


**Its always important to stay great in shape and exercise every day to build up those muscles in your body. And always eat vegetables because it helps you lose belly fat. Always stay healthy.**

 **Official characters belongs to SEGA/Sonic Boom.**

 **Nebula the Hedgehog belongs to me.**

* * *

"Uhhh….I don't know about this, Sonic. I'm not really fast at running. Only at flying. I get exhausted easily in less than 40 seconds" Nebula gulped nervously at the upgraded treadmill made by Tails.

"Oh, come on, Nebula. How hard can it be? I've seen you run most of the time" Sonic said, leaning his shoulder near his shack.

"I do run but I don't run that fast like you or Shadow" Nebula crossed her arms.

"Just give it a try" Sonic said with a cocky grin.

"Fine, turn the speed thingy on" Nebula sighs in defeat and gets on the treadmill. She started at normal speed but soon speeds up it and she held into it to not fall over.

"Wh-Whoa! Turn it off!" Nebula screamed.

"Okay!" Sonic ran up to it and pressed the 'off' button. The machine stops moving and Nebula pants out in relief.

"I told you I get exhausted in less than 30 to 40 seconds, Sonic" Nebula panting too hard.

"I see that. But let's try again, but now not so fast on the treadmill" Sonic said, changing the level on the treadmill from 130 to 75. Nebula began running again and she keeps it up for 10 minutes. When she was done she was sweating a lot.

"Oh, man. My legs are burning up" Nebula collapsed on the sand.

 **xxx**

"This is ridiculous, Knuckles. I can't move that palm tree like you!" Shadow glared at the red buff echidna lifting the palm tree with his incredible strength.

"Sure you can. If you want to be like your girlfriend, you gotta show her how strong you are" Knuckles said, tossing the palm tree aside.

"Okay then" Shadow glared and goes up to a palm tree, spitting on his hands and then prepares to lift the tree from the ground. He then tightens his grip on the tree and began pull.

"HRRRRRRRRRGH! GAAAAAAAAH!" Shadow screamed when he keeps pulling until he felt the palm tree moving.

"It's working! It's moving!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah! HRRRRRGHH!" Shadow continued to pull, his face turned blood red as he pulled, but his shoulders got stiffed up and he stops.

"Oww…muscle ache!" Shadow groans.

"Take a break. You almost picked it up" Knuckles said.

"Right, that tree is too much" Shadow sarcastically replied. He panted out heavily while sitting down on the palm tree Knuckles has lifted.

"After pulling up that palm tree you'll have to move that boulder" Knuckles pointed at a large boulder.

"That is just impossible to move that thing" Shadow glared and holds his cramped shoulder, "I'll pass"

"Okay, but still the palm tree, Let's try again after 20 minutes" Knuckles said, crushing a small rock with his hands. Shadow shook his head in annoyance at how stubborn Knuckles can be at times.

"I'll pass that one again. I don't wanna get another sprain muscle again" Shadow said.

Knuckles shrugs then the agreed, "Very well, then let's go have something to drink. It will keep your energy up" Knuckles said.

"Good idea" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

A while later; Shadow was at the Meh Burger having some lunch. But what he doesn't know is that he's not eating the right food. Amy saw this and stopped Shadow from eating fast food like French fries, cheese burger, and soda.

"Wait a minute, Shadow. You can't eat fast food. That's not healthy" Amy said.

"It's not?" Shadow wondered. Amy nodded and Shadow groans in anger.

"Fine I'll switch to a salad" Shadow sighs.

"That's more like it" Amy smirks and left him alone.

Nebula was hovering in the air due to feeling her legs burning off calories that quickly from running a lot on the treadmill; she sits next to Shadow to see that he's eating some healthy vegetables.

"That blue faker made you run on the treadmill?" Shadow asked.

"Yup. It sure was exhausting after 10 minutes" Nebula said, "Amy told you to eat vegetables, huh?"  
"Yup. I don't know why but I listened to her" Shadow sighs.

"That's a good thing, Shadow. Vegetables help you lose some body fat in your body. Fast food can give you belly fat" Nebula said.

"Yes but all that running burns calories too. I run a lot like Sonic" Shadow said.

"True, also that strength gives more muscles" Nebula said and sighs deeply, "I'm not good at running that fast. I get exhausted fast in less than 40 seconds"

Shadow then chuckled at her, "That means you need to lose some weight" Shadow said.

"Hey, I do lose weight most of the time by lifting weights and doing sit-ups" Nebula said.

"I see Nebula. I wonder what next training is. But man trying to pull up a palm tree is extremely hard, it feels like my spine would break" Shadow said while eating his salad.

"I see that. Well at least that annoying platypus isn't here to make us models again" Nebula said.

"Yup. That really annoys me" Nebula said, taking a sip of water.

"Agreed. Maybe we should train each other. Since we're always smart and stuff. To see who is-…" Shadow stopped himself when he saw Fastidious Beaver slowly moving his head up from hiding underneath the table, glancing at Shadow in a weird way. Like the last time in episode 35 'Two Good to be True' at Sonic.

Shadow growls under his breath to correct his proper grammar, "…To see…. _whomever_ …. has better speed and strength"

"Very good" Fastidious Beaver said and goes back to his hiding place. Nowhere to be seen.

"I hate it when that beaver appears out of nowhere to correct everyone's grammar" Nebula crossed her arms.

"Me too" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

Later Shadow and Nebula where at Shadow's shack to train with each other.

"Ready Nebs?" Shadow asked.

"Yup. Prepare to wrestle!" Nebula smirked, cracking her knuckles and stands in a fighting pose. The two hedgehogs jump at each other and Shadow pinned Nebula down and held her arms behind her.

"Gotcha" Shadow chuckled.

"You sure about that?" Nebula smirked and back flips over to get behind Shadow.

"I got you now Shadsy!" Nebula taunted Shadow. She then let go of Shadow's wrists and Shadow grabs Nebula by the waist and threw her like a ragdoll under his legs.

"Am I too fast for you?" Shadow grinned.

Nebula grabbed his waist with her legs and pulled him down to be on top of her, that is until she flipped over to be on top of him, pinning his arms down.

"Am I too strong for you?" Nebula chuckled.

"Maybe. But I'm strong too" Shadow said.

A while later; they do some pushups and counted each time.

"15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23"

Nebula collapsed on the floor, feeling tired and that she gets exhausted easily from doing push-ups.

"Come on Nebula, you can do better. 23-24-25-26-27-28-29-30-31-32-33-34-35-36-37-38-39-40" Shadow stopped at 40.

"I don't wanna cheat from using my super strength" Nebula panting too hard.

"I see, I just used my natural strength instead of enhanced strength" Shadow pets Nebula's ponytail.

"I can see why" Nebula said, "Also, does Spin-dashing count as speed and strength at the same time?"

"Sort of. Let's do that" Shadow said. They both walked out of the shack do their spindashing moves. Nebula untied her ponytail to let her quills out to allow her spindashing.

"Where should we spindash at what?" she asked.

"How about we spindash at those palm trees. We can cut through them like saws" Shadow said.

"Alright let's do it!" Nebula smirks. They both curl into balls and rolled fast at the palm trees, cutting them like if they are made of paper.

They even sliced the palm trees into slices and after they were done, the pieces of the palm tree fell to the ground.

"Kabooyah!" Nebula cheered.

A while later; they tried everything to see which is better. Strength or speed?  
"I gonna call it a tie. I have better strength and a little speed at running" Nebula said.

"Yeah. I have better speed and a little strength" Shadow said.

"Oh, Nebula! Ready to get those legs pumping?!" Sonic said.

"No thanks, blue blur" Nebula said.

"Oh, well. I guess I'm gonna have to throw the last box of chicken fingers from the fridge at my place" Sonic was about to walk away.  
"I'M RUNNING NOW!" Nebula changed her mind and ran really fast on the treadmill but at a normal average speed.

"Yeah, keep going Nebula! Show what you are made of!" Sonic smirked. Shadow then sees the palm tree he was trying to pull up earlier and gets to it. He began pulling it again and when Knuckles hits him behind, it made Shadow angrier and he lift up the palm tree with a victory roar.

"HUAAAARGH!" Shadow roared and lets go off the tree.

"Wow?!" Knuckles gasped.

"Wow? That's it? No better comment?" Shadow turned to Knuckles.

"Wh-Whoa!" Nebula lost her balance from the treadmill which sent her flying straight to Shadow.

"OW!" the two hedgehogs landed on top of each other.

"Are you guys okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah….." Shadow and Nebula got up, a little dazed.

"Well guess what guys. Your training is a success" Sonic said.

"Mmhmm? Well I'm just getting warmed up" Shadow said and goes to the boulder Knuckles earlier asked him to move.

"Oh, man" Nebula was worried that Shadow might break his fist.

"HIIIYAAAAH!" Shadow used all his strength to punch the boulder and it fell on the side. Shadow did not even flinch in pain.

"Awesome Shadow, you moved it with your enhanced strength!" Knuckles said.

"Whatever. Me and Nebula did show you guys what we are made off in speed and strength. So what's next guys?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe go have some lunch at Meh Burger" Sonic said.

"Yeah, let's go and have some salad, even you Sonic, you need to turn down chilidogs" Nebula said.

"Yep. Let's go guys. You've trained well" Sonic said while walking with them.

The End.


End file.
